


Panic

by Bad_Boys_Bitch



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Boys_Bitch/pseuds/Bad_Boys_Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always panic in someones life. Whether it's from an experiment they did, a choice they made, or just plain out fear. But in Luke and Ally's household, there's more panic than needed. With Ally's overwhelming emotions, Luke finding out he's gay and Liz being Liz.</p><p>But three boys soon end up helping these two.</p><p>At least, that's what I'll let you believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Helloooo  
> First M/M fanfic  
> So first Muke fanfic too xD  
> That's all :3

~~“Fuck off Hemmings, ain't none of your buisness.”

“Of course it's my business! The hottest guy asked you out and you said no!?!”

I ran a hair through my ginger hair and glared at the blonde boy in front of me.

“He isn't my type Luke.”

“If he isn't, then who is!?!”

“Alex Gaskarth.”

Luke laughed and fell backwards, landing on my bed with a thud. His blonde fringe flew all over his face as he looked at me with his amazing deep blue eyes.

“He so wouldn't go with you Alz.”

“He would so!”

I landed on my butt right beside the blonde haired cutie, smiling slightly at him. He shifted so that his head was placed on my lap. I ran my hands through his flat hair, and pushed his fringe to the side. He smiled and raised one of his arms up, putting his palm on my cheek and rubbing slightly with his thumb.

“I love you Ally, you'll always remember that, right?”

“Of course Lukey.”

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, a massive grin overtaking his face.

“Ally! Lucas! Get down here, mum finished dinner!”

I smiled and lifted Luke's head, laying him back down on the bed. He groaned and I grabbed his feet, dragging him off the bed. He let out a groan as he fell onto the fluffy black carpet.

“C'mon bro, time for dinner!”

He stood up with a tired look. I smiled at him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him down the stairs to the dining room. There sat Ben, Jack and Liz. All had a plate of spaghetti in front of them. I sat in the seat across from Ben, smiling thankfully as he handed me a plate of my own.

Luke took the seat next to me, grabbing his plate from the middle of the table. We ate in silence, an odd occurrence for this family. I felt Luke rubbing his hand in circle on my exposed thigh, making me feel a bit better.

“So Ally, have any ideas for after school jobs?”

“Jack!”

I grinned at my seventeen year old brother and nodded happily. Even though I was only fifteen, I was allowed to get a job. Ben looked at me, tilting his head.

“Since when have you wanted to work, baby sis?”

“Since I saw an add in the paper about a store needing help.”

Liz hummed and we all went back to our meal. Hating the silence, I pushed my half finished plate away and stood up.

“Thanks for the meal, Liz.”

They all looked confused as I left the room, running back up to my bedroom. I felt tears falling down my face as I went into yet another breakdown of mine. These have become quite a normal thing in my life, having at least one every two weeks. I shut my door behind me and ran over to my bed, landing face down onto it. Loud sobs echoed around me as thoughts ran through my mind about everything that has happened. Regret, Guild, Sadness and Anxiety ran through me as I thought about everything.

My best friend was usually half the pain of these. He moved away five years ago to go to a school in New Zealand. He had no choice, since his parents told him about the school they wanted him to attend.

“Alz?”

“Go away.”

Another knock sounded and I groaned in aggravation.

“I said go away Luke, you worthless piece of shit!” I screamed.

My door burst open and I saw a worried Jack and sad Luke. I let out a loud sob and buried my face back in my pillow, screaming.

“Ally, I'm here.”

I felt two weights push down my bed as they sat beside me, rubbing my back. I sat back up, gasping for air as my heart rate sped up, leaving me breathless.

“Jack… W-What's going on?”

“Luke, go downstairs and grab mum.”

“But Jack-”

“Go Lucas!”

My vision being blinded from tears, I could only hear footsteps as Luke ran, a few sobs echoing. I felt black start to cloud my vision and felt sick all of a sudden.

“No, no no no Alz. C'mon listen to me, okay? Stay awake, mum will be up and she'll help okay. Just stay with me until then.”

Blackness continued to overtake my vision as I thought about Luke. He's seen me crying, but this had to be a completely new one for him. My head went light and dizzy, and I couldn't feel my arms.  
“Mum help!”

I felt new arms being wrapped around me as I was pulled into a hug, words being whispered in my hair as I was rocked back and forth.

“Honey calm down, take deep breath. Follow my lead.”

I copied Liz as she breathed. Once I started calming down, if only for a little while, Liz pulled her head off mine and looked at me.

“What do you need baby?”

“L-Lukey. I N-need my Lukey.”

She nodded and did some motions with her hands. I felt more familiar arms wrap around me, as I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

"It's okay Alz. I've got you."

I looked up with my big, brown eyes and smiled softly. I sat in his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. His eyes went wide for a second, but going back to worried. I snuggled further into him and listened to the beat of his heart, which seemed to calm me to some extent.

"I'm sorry I scared you Lukey. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's okay Alz, don't worry, we'll get you better."

He ran his hand through my hair and I leaned into his touch. 

"Go to sleep Alz, you must be tired out."

I nodded and closed my eyes, leaning my head on his chest. I felt him fall back as he lay down, and move to the side. I unwrapped my legs from him, and he held me closer.

"Goodnight Lukey."

"Goodnight, Alz.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! xD


End file.
